fawful's minion stuck in gensokyo
by g.s.ray is gone
Summary: title says all rated m for alot of blood later
1. its only the beginning

IN a house a countdowner is planing his next video on youtube his name Logan aka Fawful's minion now let me tell you a story how he meet well you know by the title.

logan was planing idea in his computer what video he should do next he even had a marker board for planning new ideas and countdowns right next to him a fawful cape and suit... for cosplay reasons then he was going to bed thinking this (fawful.m: Damn what i am going to do! I am out of idea if only i can get help. and so he went sleeping dreaming of meeting his favorite charathers like zero,darkrai, fox mc cloud,and many more..

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

? p.o.v

heres the place thought the mysterious person come out of the computer (?: now all i need to do is put the note right here fufufufu. Revenge will be sweet against those two girls then boom They will die this time FUFUFFUFUFUFUFU! then right as it leaves it saw the portal disappearing its green eyes were worried so it raced to the portal in the computer as fast as it can it made it in time then it said in a mature woman voice full of vengeance (?: so all of the humans will BE MINE! leaving with a evil smirk behind laughing on the way the mysterious woman was gone.. this was only the beginning of her wrath and fwaful's wtf adventures


	2. meeting the trixie rip off mima

when Logan was awake the next morning he found the note form the mysterious woman it said

"Dear follow friend i wish to help you in your ideas because i am a Big fan of yours form M oxoxo."

fawful himself felt worried , weird and adventuress in him he thought (fawful.m: I got bad feeling about this but might as well do it first better get the costume on if he or she is a big fan AND better got the props too he then got everything on him but when he did he got suck up in a portal (fawful.m oh shit oh shit oh shit oh ssssssshhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttt ! and then he blacked out until he got there

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Meanwhile in a seal of the hakurei shrine

hmmm? so everything is going to plan as i know... perfectn now i just need to wait the female at blue clothing on with two yellow ribbons on her neck and hat the hat had a yellow moon on it well her lower half was a ghost tail or as fans say it a shrimp tail she alo had long greeeeeeeen! hair with a blue cape with a white outlining on her back black bird wings which she does no tneed buts like it anyway her name trixie I MEAN mima the mother of sparks and the charming spirit of humans she just waited and waited in her seal until she saw the portal as fast as a eagle she saw her minion come out all she could think is (mima: wtf who is this boy and why does he look sill?y damn it! did i get the right minion?!

then logan wake up fevered and said very loud "WHERE THE FUCK IAM AND WHO ARE YOU !?"

she facepalmed and had an serious face on her wit h a evil smirk and said (mima: why miboy my name is mima the the greatest alive.. have any thing to say to that? logan looked at her and said :are you an trixe rap off?" mima nodded angrily no he said aah ok are you an ghost then? mimia said "no iam a the spirit of humans and i need your help on my revenge against my former student and the shrine maiden! fawful's minion simply was confused he even thought he was dreaming he was sooo wrong!

and said "ARE you even evil and where the fuck i am?" "one yes two gensokyo happy?" logan just flipped her off. mima qucikily then then bitched slapped him so hard he smashed into the wall the 4th one mimia said very angerily "YOU ARE STUCK HERE UNTIL MY REVENGE AND TAKEOVER IS OVER UNDERSTAND!" he feared the worst from there her first order was "break the seal your so called props are real weapons here and the jet pack too k figure out k? good... then fawful kown he was too weak to fight her he then broke the seal in moments then he said "happy?" "YES IAM FREE thank you! now to get out of here before the shrine maiden found outs. then flew in the air to their next locatoin where ever that is.


	3. the ship and crew part 1

as they were flying Logan ask mima "where are we going?" "to my secret project that took 3 years to make. understand?" "yes i do" so for a outsider whats your life like?" making videos on youtube and hanging out with friends why do you ask mima if i remember. "because i have a crew in the the project.

"let me guess its a warship? mima nodded yes with that they just kept on talking about their hobbies,backstorys about each other, and different fun stuff when they arrived logan was surpised how it like "its beautiful!" "yes i know that my minion. now you must meet my crew." "understand." then when then got in the ship there were robots everywhere! the looked like already existing touhou characters and then they met the first member was a 12 looking boy he have mutliplte scars everywhere his cyan eyes stared into the sky

he had an offier cap like a police man with no shirt he looked hot but ugly because of his scars his teared brown pant and two obsidian guns named dark and pain when he saw his leader and the new minion he simply said " o hi my lord how are you doing you to logan." "How do you my name ?!" "simply because i am a youkai of pain and of the future names kamashimi but just call me k" "nice to meet you k." "nice to meet you fawful's minion." "by the way mima bad news the shrine maiden found out so we must strike tomorrow." "agree." as k was about to leave fawful.m quickly asked "k." "yes?" "how do you even know me?" "hehehehe simple our channel." "Oh Ok? bye!" "bye my friend." in the engine room the met the top engineer of engineers zackyuma he was an boy again this time his age was 13 he had black hair,was wearing goggles to protect his wrench was fixing the engine meter well he wearied a building shirt with rusty cooper pants with one gunslinger for a hand he also was pretty as fukuyuma form girls bravo. wen the two came in zack was like "o hey guys what you doing here?" oh "i just wanna show you are newest member fwaful." " hi noobful welcome to the team now plz get out or you' ll..." then before zack can go further mima bitch slapped him not with full focre "now lets get out fawful agree?" "agree." they walked out of the engine room then they were the meet the last thrre members of team mima but thats next time to be continued.


	4. the ship and crew part 2

mima and fawful were exploring the warship looking for the rest of the crew they met k and zackyuma already. so who will logan meet next found out here!

in the armory a strong woman about in here 20s was testing a new super nova weapon. she had short brown hair. the eyes were purple, she have a robotic arm build by zackyuma with two heavy bullet belts on her belt and torso she shot two rounds of the mionovadasher aka m.n.d she was ready for battle tomorrow then the two enter and with a talk happened "hello master trixie i mean mima always get confused you know. and who are you the tech expert? "My name is logan and yours?" "oh yeah i forgot my name is delta death rose sorry i am forgetful somethings." "its ok i don't annoyed easily." thank you and mima remember when i said there's a fake." "Yes why do you ask?" ddr simply took a deep breath and said "ITS YUKARI YAKUMO?!" "wait what!?" both said ddr then had a nervous look and was scared "but how do you know?" "and who's yukari" "well basically i saw the fake do

FLASHBACK

ddr was walking to beat yukari in danmaku until she saw the fake. the first she did was hide in a big bush luckily the fake didn't notice and then yukari scaermed in pain "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS?!" O but i will my first target mima then all of gensokyo will be mine. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "BUT WHY TORTURE MY FAMILY!" ddr saw ran bleeding everywhere well hang on a omega sign same with chen " now now yukrai your life will end now." yukari then got hang on the omega sign then the fake said "REKKOUHA BERSERK SYTLE!" then out of the ground five beams attacked yukari and then the beams formed five forms of zero and did a seven combo towards her yukari then blacked out and the fake said "hmm weakling now to kill mima and the other higher youkai and gods... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA! the fake made a gap and disappaered along with the yakumo family

ddr was scared shocked and ran as fast as she could to warn mima her master and she said to herself"i must help the yakumos and save what tthats a chosen one mima newest minion could be the one."

FLASHBACK END

"and that's the story... fawful.m know who he fake was but forgot during the trip to gansokyo " i know who but i need to remember." mima nodded yes as a agreement "now you two get going see you later logan." and with the talk was over. in the command room two twins were checking to see if the ship was ready the fisrt twin was a girl magenta eyes , had medium sized rainbow hair ( i am not gay just like rainbows) with a tactical clothing the other was a boy with rainbow hair. pink eyes and wearing chain male armor with three crystals on it he also had a mutant arm form an zombie invasion

thier age and names are 16, yin and yang. (yin is the girl yang is the boy if wondering.) then logan was shocked about how their hair was when they entered the room he said "HOOOOOLLLLYYY SHIT!"mima facepalmed again. "yin,yang meet your new freind logan." both said "nice to meet you sir logan." "hey its nice meeting you two." "now mother are you sure about him" "yes i am yang" "good mom. " wait how are they your children?" you see their enegry off the yin and yang orbs." oh ok i guess?" "now then shall we get ready?" "yes we shall!" said mima. fawful nodded yes in a seroius matter before they leaved yin said out of nowhere "logan are you ready for danmaku learning?" "why yes iam danmaku means bullet hell right "yep it sure does!" then in fawful'sminion's room he learned danmaku for 4 hours straight! (now he will use the powers of rainbow mother fuckers!) after learning everyone was asleep except for one she went to logan's room and said "hi fawful." "oohhhh!"

he fell onto the bed."oops sorry delta you scared me." "i know just i have a question for you." what is that fawful was curious and the answer was breaking the 4th wall "are we all characthers?" why would you ask that?" sniff. sniff. because i am a dead person in real life. "what!? but how?" "suicide ... sniff sniff sniff. "i am so sorry for you..." "its ok..." "and the answer is yes to your question..." "i know but i know one thing i 've seen to much bloodshed this year." delta was about cry but logan hugged her "its alright there just calm down." she did and leaved well saying "good night logan "good night." and then the first of many battles begin in one world...

may there be war for peace... from dr...


	5. stage 1 intro

Logan's dream last night was a nightmare or a vision. maybe? not even i know but what i do know it was about delta's past life. something logan was horrified about it... when he woke up he fell out of bed and smelled the sent of blood "hmm why do i smell blood anyway better follow the sent." he said to himself. he followed to blood he sensed. then he found blood on the floor but one a tear drop of the stuff logan then touch it the blood felt like tears "huh? this is interning the only other person is 02 form Kirby now iam scared." "you should be fawful.m." "who are you show yourself." "Look behind you silly." then logan turned to find the true form of k. DUN DUN DUN! "O jeez!" k now looked a human mixed with 02 himself with two red eyes an halo with long white hair pale skin claws that are vines and a beautiful robe with an blooding crimson eye on his chest... "sorry for my look but this is my true form but now you know i cant tell let you live." "wait. why this is crazy i won't tell anybody just don't kill me..." "iam not going to kill you. but go to the command center mima is waiting to talk to you." "YES SIR!" fawful.m ran as fast as he could when he got there he did see mima and the others ready for take but this is fawful's minion first mission mima with a gentle smile she started the announcement "today my friends is a big crisis because of what delta told me about a fake yukari so indeed of invading. WE will save gensokyo plus this will help us with the humans in the village will thank us for saving gensokyo so we'll be heroes today badies tomorrow if it happens anyways. now any questions?" none had any questions not even logan himself "NOW lets get this show in the sky!" then everyone leaved to their stations except for logan he then asked "what's my first mission mima?" mima then mima get up and said "your first mission will be to get my staff. it got stolen be someone understand ." "understand." "get the warp ready ." "in 3 2 1. logan then got warped to the bamboo forest of the lost. as he warp in he was shocked to only the forest partly destroyed but by what? logan look around the area and he know why he would get lost so he walked through the destroyed path only to find some enemies soucting for any life source fawful thought "damn this fake i only have two weapons and a jet pack. only one option fight!" then fawful.m saw a person in a weird looking cage "help anyone!" fawful.m then charge at the emeny scout and slice him in half the other noticed the shot their weapons at him fawful jumped and triple shot two scouts and goomba stumped one the other keep attacking one even try to attack from behind. well the scout's head got chop offed then fawful then slides down two scouts and shot then in the heart almost all of them were gone until the scouts fled one of them dropped a weird looking key he tought "this must if not the key to that cage better hurry up."he ran faster then last time,he made it to the cage then put the key turn it and then it unlocked along with that the woman got out with that the cage exploded. fawful.m said "and who are you?" "NO time for exampling who we are we need to hurry up!" then the newcomer to fawful.m and fawful.m ran to an unknown location to fawful.m only may time tell.

now my dreams are for peace not for war even i know war is still going on ...


	6. update 1

hi guys just saying that school is here so yeah it will be harder to upload new chapters of my story that's all bye


	7. stage 1 end

as Logan and the white haired woman ran to an unknown location logan asked "where are we going?" "To eientei where my rival lives and i know their endanger right now! " " ok let's go" and with that they head towards eientei to rescue the rival of the white haired woman and the rival's friends. meanwhile in an unknown area between gensokyo and somewhere else "WHAT!" " i am sorry master..." "I DON'T CARE IF THEIR RESCUING THE MOONIES JUST KILL FAWFUL!" "y y y yes master..." "NOW GO!" "understand." then the mysterious figure warped to eientei "the fake yukari then said. "now take the staff and go to the human village." "kikikiki understand master kikikikik." and then the thief disappeared.

back to are heroes

logan triple shot an zombie scout well the white haired girl used her fire powers to melt the army coming at them. BOOM! the they ran to their location as fast as they could more and less come to them when they almost there fawful then heard a whistle it whined like

do dodod dodoodo dd ooodooo doo o " hello logan here four cards they will help on your journey." then the third mysterious figure tossed four spell cards fawful.m catches the cards "good bye friend until we meet again." he disappeared right in front of them the two ran back to the place when they got there. they see the people the girl was talking about "HELP!" "THE PAIN!" "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" right when they got near fawful.m saw a figure it looked like a skeletal golem with a gun for an armwhile its eyes were blue flames along with the rest of the body "why why look who we have here." huh?" "you see fawful's minion i am to kill you. now suffer the pain my master has!

WARING WARING WARING BOSS: soul slinger

FIGHT!

"wait WHAT!" bang! bang! bang! fawful.m swiftlily doge the bullets and shot s.s "ouch that hurt. now die!" the dodging wend on until fawful.m realized "the cards!" then fawful.m toke out the cards then he swipe one of the cards on his sword and it said "water seal of dead sword on!" then fawful.m hit soul slinger " ouch stop that!" fawful.m kept on slash him until he get mad "THAT S IT I AM Mad!" he pushed fawful.m very hard that he slammed into the bamboo itself " OUCH. OH its on!" then they charged at each other fawful.m slided under soul slinger with an upper cut then an downward slash s.s shot all his charge blasts fawful.m mised all but one "AAHH!" "take that." mean while with the white haired woman "hold on almost there kaguya "you better HURRY the pain hurts." "Got it!" and then kaguya was free "thank you mokou..." no problem. now we must help the others." "ok." then mokou and kaguya helped the others out now back to the fight the two were almost down "hehe time for your death." "not today." logan then ran towards soul singer and stab him in the heart "NO how is this possible NOOOOOOOOOOO!" BOOM mission complete

"great job logan." said eirin "here take this the human village is probably endanger ." "agree." "mokou show logan the way to the village understand." "got it eirin." "BYE!" "take care for next battle mokou."

"aww never got to prank him." said tewi

and with that stage 1 ends next stage two human village only to see even more trouble on are hero's road

if only there was better medicine to the souls of the lost form ...


End file.
